Profile of a Vampire
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: Alright, kinda a spinoff from my Quizilla! story Rock and Roll Girlfriend. This is an original work. Daimien is dead, and his boyfriend Ely is grieving. OC X OC! Yaoi! Anal, lemon. DaimienXEly


**Profile of a Vampire**

**By Kady-sensei**

**A stupid little thing I felt like writing. It's really long, by my standards. Warnings: Yaoi. Lemon. Anal. Dark themes. The-uke-becomes-the-seme syndrome. Ahem. Now, with that set aside, let the yaoi begin!**

Name: Daimien Drac Volvo

Age: 185 (at time of death)

Race: Vampire

Sex: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

February 13th

A stormy February evening, 11:30 pm, to be percise. A young blonde boy and his equally blonde father sit in an anxious silence in the waiting room of the hospital. The boy is six years old, the father in his twenties. They are anxiously awaiting the birth of what will be the boy's only sibling, and the father's second and final child.

They sit in wait, and soon enough, they have dawned on the morning of February 14th, Valentine's Day all around the world. Cranky, tired, and more impatient than ever, the father fought to keep awake as his first-born son snoozed calmly, leaning against his father.

All of a sudden, there came a strangled yell, and the cries of a newborn could be heard outside the slightly ajar door of the hospital room. It was like music to the man's ears. He gently shook his son, smiling, and feeling his eyes prickling with tears as he heard more cries from his second child.

"Devon ... Devon, wake up ..."

There was a grumble, as Devon lifted his head slightly.

"What, daddy?"

"Don't you want to go see your new brother or sister?"

Devon's eyes lit up surprisingly fast for someone who had just been woken up. He jumped off the chair, tugging his father's hand eagerly.

Upon entering the room, tears rolled down the father's cheek, as he laid eyes on his wife, cradling the tiny infant in her arms, her eyelids half-closed, her eyes glued to her sleeping baby. The father placed his hand gently on her sweaty forehead, in a gesture of pride and affection.

Devon peered over the edge of the hospital bed curiously. He eyed the bundle in his mother's arms.

"Mommy," he asked. "is it a boy or a girl?"

She took her time replying, not taking her eyes off the infant in her arms.

"It's a boy," she murmered. "and his name is Daimien."

With that, the exhausted woman finally closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

12 years later, December 12th, 10:02 pm.

A noise sounded in the cold night, and still the blonde slept on. He'd had a tiring day. Hockey practice, Christmas shopping, and putting up the tree, plus getting crushed by his brother in a video game a few times. He was exhausted when he retreated to his room, and fell asleep almost automatically. (A/n: By the way, this was supposed to have happened a long time ago, but it seems very modern, so bear with me, here.)

It wasn't that noise that had woken him, it was the sound of the neighbouring door creaking open. He sat up in his bed, then got to his feet and crept out into the hall. He followed the noise of footsteps down the hall and peered out between the posts of the banister of the staircase. He saw his brother; the brother he had loved, worshipped, idolized, conversing in hushed tones to a woman of around his same age, seventeen or eighteen. Daimien knew the girl well; it was Janet, Devon's girlfriend. Devon's parents had always sort of disapproved of her, but Daimien never really had anything against her. She had never really talked to him, and therefore gave him no reason to dislike her.

"Lets get this over with." Devon drawled. "Where's Kate?"

"Already in your folks' room." Janet replied. "We should head there now."

"Right." Devon nodded. "There's only one thing left to be done."

Devon and Janet climbed the stairs, walking right past the crouching, terrified Daimien, as if not noticing him there. Daimien scrambled to his feet, following his brother and his girlfriend. He noticed the shine of a blade on Devon's belt as he moved towards his parent's bedroom. The door was opened, and Janet and Devon slipped inside stealthily, before the door clicked, locked, denying Daimien entrance. Daimien heard voices, and a piercing shriek.

He jolted awake, sitting up quickly. He felt the cold sweat, dampening the roots of his dirty blonde hair, and ran his fingers roughly through it, pushing it back off his face.

His mouth felt dry, so he crept out of the bedroom for a drink. He shivered as he passed his parent's room, which was on the other side of the hall. After getting his drink, he looked in the mirror. He was a mess; his brown eyes were dull and strained, the mop of untidy hair was sticking out at odd angles. One other thing in the mirror caught his eye, and that was his parent's bedroom door on the opposite side of the hallway.

One part of his mind was more curious than he's ever felt, while the other was terrified of what he might find on the other side of that door. Frightened, he hesitantly turned around. He slowly took shaky steps towards the door, fumbling with the doorknob, his sweaty fingers rotating it. Dai stood with bated breath, creaking the door open, nervous of what he might see. He was relieved to see the shadows of his parents bodies, covered by the blankets. Dai sighed, then, froze when he noticed something else. A thin strip of moonlight granted Dai enough light to spot the small pool forming over one side of the bed. He shivered when he recognized it's auburn colour. He gave a sharp intake of breath, noticing something else that he had failed to notice before. His breath caught in his through when he saw the dead, blood-soaked form of his big brother laying on top of the covers, between the lumps that were, supposedly, his parents. Dai gave a choked sob, whipping back the covers, met with the mind-scarring sight of his parents' corpses.

He fell, first to his knees, then his bottom. He made no noise, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

There came a laugh from the direction of the window. Dai looked up. The tears blurring his vision didn't stop him from seeing the two women, sillouetted against the window.

"Little Daimien, huh?" Snickered Janet, elbowing Kate in the side. Kate nodded, smirking maliciously. She advanced on the boy. He began shouting at her, then resorted to curling up in a ball, pulling his knees up to his chin, sobbing desperately. Kate kneeled before him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders, and leaning closer to him.

"I always despised you, Daimien." She growled spitefully. "But you're Devon's brother. It's no use killing you now. You have strong blood. Perhaps one day, we'll seek you out, and you'll join us." With that said, she abruptly sunk her teeth into his throat, and he felt himself slip into the unpleasant state of unconciousness.

173 years later

**((Dai's POV))**

"E-ely ..." I choked, coughing and sputtering miserably, feeling as close to death as I've ever felt. "I-I love you, Ely ..." I wasn't reassured when I noticed he was out, unconcious. I felt an odd sensation come over me. One I haven't experienced for a very, long, long time. I felt myself cry, felt the warm, salty tears running down my cheeks. I didn't struggle to keep the tears back. I let them flow freely, feeling too weak to stop them, having them form a small puddle in the concrete below me.

This was the end. One hundred and eighty-five years of everlasting life, it was all over. Never will I be able to embrace Ely, kiss Ely, touch Ely. Never again.

And, as a vampire, I am destined to go to hell. After death, there's no way I'll ever see Ely again. Ever.

"Ely ..." I sobbed. "I'm sorry ... I wish I could have done more for you ... I wish I could have made your life absolutely perfect. I wish I had at least willed everything to you."

**((Third Person))**

As life was slowly drained from the man's body, she listened. Listened to him talk. Listened to him, wishing his love a better life. He would die, very soon. He had no chance to live. Death was his penalty. For sacrifice.

"Through love and death, I'll always remember and cherish the times we spent together. Even if I _do_ have both feet in the grave. I'll still remember the day we met, and the circumstances we were under. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me. And now ... I guess this is the end for me."

She saw the tears, beading up around his chin, dripping down his neck. She knew he was close to death, and delerious. He was talking to himself. There was no way he could know she was concious. She lay there, her eyes closed, keeping as perfectly still as she could.

"I'll always love you, Ely Shankly." He murmured. "Tell him that, Kady. After I die, tell him that. Make sure he knows that I love him ... And hopefully, I'll forever live on ... in his heart ... and his ... memory ..."

She hesitantly opened her eyes, when he spoke no more. She looked to the ground, blinking away the tears as they clouded her vision.

**((Two weeks later))**

**((Ely's POV))**

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still having the stupid nightmares." I muttered. "I haven't slept in two weeks. Not since Dai was killed." I was almost brought to tears just by saying his name.

"You're a wreck, Ely." My shrink informed me, for the trillionth time. "You can't sleep due to nightmares, and that lack of rest is resulting in weight loss, less energy, and feeling weaker and tired. When your body feels weak, you're more prone to catching diseases. You're pale and scrawny, and your social attitude has completely deminished, completely preventing you from meeting another mate, to at least help you try to get over Daimie-"

"I don't _want_ to get over Dai!" I shouted. "I could never date anyone else! Not after what happened to him! I'm sick of you always telling me what's wrong with me! I can assure you, doctor, you have your faults, as well! You aren't perfect, so stop putting me down like you are!"

After my outburst, the doctor eyed me carefully. "You weigh eighty pounds, Ely. That's a fatally low weight for someone of your age. You're going on twenty soon, right?" I nodded, then made to snap back a remark, before he continued. "What else have you noticed? Do you find you have trouble focusing at your job?"

"I lost my job awhile ago." I replied irritably.

"Where did you say you worked again?"

"A bookstore."

"Have you ever found yourself zoning out while trying to work?"

"Yes."

"Are you thinking about anything, or is your mind completely blank?"

"It's usually ... Dai ... I see his face, I ... hear his voice ... I feel him ... I feel his body heat ... he's always there. Always." I replied.

"Is there a reason that he's the only thing you can think about?"

"Well, yeah." I answered, with an uneasy laugh. "He was my boyfriend, and he died."

"But was there something he ... perhaps ... said to you, or did that make you feel as if he always seemed to be with you?" He asked slowly, and I was startled by how accurate it seemed.

"Yeah ... see, I wasn't there when he died ... but something else I know and loved was there, and she told me ... that the last thing he said before he died was that he loved me, and would always be here for me. In my mind ... and my heart." I found myself crying, and whiped my tears on my sleeve.

My doctor took a few notes on his clipboard, then set it on his knee thoughtfully. "That'll be enough for today, Ely. You can go now."

I nodded. "Thanks."

---

I rotated the key in the lock of my house. No. It wasn't my house. It was Dai's house. The house Dai had bought and lived in for twenty years. I've only been living here for about three years. I was seventeen when I met Dai. I'm about a month from twenty. Apparenty, I'm also underweight and unhealthy. Fantastic.

I shrugged off my jacket and shoes, walking into the kitchen. I fumbled on top of the fridge, uncapping and popping back a few sleeping pills. I placed the bottle back on top of the fridge, wandering aimlessly into the living room. I fell on the couch and easily located _it_. My most prized possession. A stuffed bat that Dai had given me. I burried my face in it, enhaling the scent. My eyes prickled with tears, it still smelled like Dai.

It was the first gift he had ever given me, other than himself. It was almost as precious to me as he was. I've had this toy for three years. It is very important to me. He had given it to me on Valentine's Day, which was also his birthday. That day, I had felt bad because I had only given him a Valentine's Day gift, and not a birthday present. He insisted that it was okay, but I still felt bad, anyways. We had great sex later that day, and he said that was an awesome birthday present anyways. Anyways, I had loved that bat, from the moment he'd given it to me.

Likewise, I knew he wasn't huge on the usual Valentine's day chocolates, cards, stuffed bears, and everything else, so I searched for something else that I knew he would like. I wound up giving him a chain. He wore it around his neck. I didn't very often see him without it. Every few links of chain, there was a ruby. It was still around his neck, when he died.

I soon fell asleep, thinking about my fallen lover, using the bat as a pillow, just like I used to fall asleep on top of Dai.

---

I awoke with a start, disturbed by a terrible nightmare about Dai. Kinda weird, my nightmares aren't recurring nightmares, because they're always different, and they always feature Dai being killed in a different way. Each different one scares the living shit out of me. And that would be why I haven't slept for two weeks. Fuckin' awesome. If this keeps up, I might as well just go to sleep and never wake up. Wicked, I'm feeling suicidal now.

I rolled over sleepily, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position, hoping to doze back off again. I froze, feeling warm air, ghosting across my cheeks. It felt suspiciosly like someone's breath.

I rolled back over, passing it off as random, creepy warm air. I jumped, feeling two strong arms around my waist, a body being pressed flush against my back, naked chest against naked back. I felt an anonymous chin, placed on my shoulder. A deep in take of breath, and a sensual exhale. Sharp teeth nipped at my pierced earlobe, tickling the tender flesh. I breifly wondered if I had gotten drunk last night. Then I remembered that I don't drink. Well, that was a definate blonde moment. I mused to myself, then snapped back to reality. There was a stranger, in my bed, currently snuggling with me ... and didn't I fall asleep on the couch?

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. In reply, the stranger nuzzled his (and it was definately a man, due to his lack of breats) nose into my dark hair, kissing me on the cheek repeatedly.

"Who are you?" I asked, louder this time. This time, he attacked the sensitive patch of flesh below my right ear. I tipped my head back, trying to resist the urge to give a moan of appreciation. The stranger gave a soft chuckle, kissing my neck gently.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"Tsk, tsk. Naughty Ely. I didn't think you'd forget me _that_ quick."

I knew the voice There was no arguing with it. How could I _not_ know that voice? I flipped myself over, disbelieving what the voice in my head was screaming.

I was met with the stunning crimson orbs of my dead lover. He smiled sweetly at me.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" he remarked, removing one arm from around my waist, propping himself up with his elbow.

"Only two weeks." I muttered.

"You seem nervous." He stated, reaching out his other arm and gently stroking my hair. "You can trust me, Ely. I love you."

I shook my head furiously. "Y-you _can't_ be Dai." I gave an uneasy laugh. "Dai is dead. He was killed two weeks ago."

He washed his gaze over me, assessing me carefully with his eyes. "Love, you'd be very surprised what you can live through." He smiled at me again. "And I _am_ immortal, right?"

I bit my lip, weighing my options hesitantly. "Don't lie to me!" I shouted, making up my mind. "It's hard enough getting past his death, without some scumbag posing as him to get into my pants!" Without thinking, I slapped him, hard enough to leave a mark on his pale, fair cheek. "That is the lowest, most selfish crime I've ever heard of. To take advantage of someone when they're emotionally unstable like I am? You're a terrible person. Be eternally damned."

He just smiled at me again. I went quiet, and he stared at me continuously.

"Stop staring at me. You're creeping me out." I spat, tearing my eyes away from his. I noticed that he kept staring at me hungrily. "Stop it." I demanded, beating my fists against his chest feebily. He just held each wrist in his hands, then proceeded to stare at me. "Stop."

"Mmm, Ely, you always were cute when you're confused, or stubborn." He muttered, licking his lips. "So innocent-looking."

"Stop acting like Dai." I whined. "You aren't him."

"You think so?" He asked.

"I _know_ so." I growled. "If you _were_ Dai, you'd know what he gave me for Valentine's Day, the first one I spent with him, and you'd know what I gave him."

He sighed. "You underestimate me, Ely. I gave you a big, stuffed bat, and you gave me this." He hooked his thumb under the chain around his neck. To my stunned disbelief, it _was_ the chain I had given him.

"Still don't believe me?" He asked, smirking coyly. "Because I could show you other things to convince you, you know."

"You _must_ be Dai." I muttered, in awe. "There's no-one else who could know that." I could feel the excitement building in me. I had believed Dai was dead for two weeks, and now, here he is, in my bed. If the was a better reason or opportunity to make love, I would never know it.

I kissed him, easily welcoming the lips that I hadn't tasted for fourteen days now. I wondered how I had ever survived without this. Even if only for two weeks.

I held him possessively in my arms, clinging to his, never wanting to let him go.

I rolled over, so I was on top of him, kissing his jaw and neck, tracing over the permanent scars left by the fiendish vampires who had branded him as such, at the young age of twelve.

I continued to taste his throat, coaxing all kinds of incredibly sexy sounds.

"Ely, how did I ever live without you before I met you?" He groaned.

"I don't know." I replied. "All I know is that I wouldn't be alive if we hadn't have met. You were the best thing to ever happen to me. You gave me a real life."

"That's sweet, Ely. I could say the same thing to you. I love you."

I smiled at him, glueing my mouth to his neck again. It was only when I worked my way to his collarbone that I noticed something that had definately not been there before. I'd have known if it had been there.

It was two deep scars, intercrossing in the middle, shaped like an X, across the right side of his chest. It looked like it would never heal. I traced my fingers over it, my face set in a worried expression.

"Who did this to you?" I asked. I noticed my voice was shaky. If someone was out to kill him again, I don't know how I'll deal with it. I've lost him once already, I really don't want to do it again.

"Don't be so worried, Ely." He assured me, his voice soothing. "It's nothing to be concerned about. I can't even feel it anymore. It's just a bit of a ... reminder, for me. A reminder of something that happened a little while ago."

"Oh my God, Dai." I gasped. "That's not the scar from what Devon did to you, is it?"

He hesitated, then nodded. "It smarts a little, but I'm alive, aren't I?"

I nodded, still inspecting the scar carefully. I kissed it gently, noticing him flinch slightly when my lips touched it.

"How badly does it hurt, Dai?" I asked, running my tongue along the gashes.

"Pretty damn bad." He admitted sheepishly, his eyes at half-mast, his lips slightly parted as he rasped out his breaths. He smirked at me. "But I know you can it feel better."

"I think I can do that." I teased, nipping at the nipple nearest the scar. His breath hitched in his throat, and he began panting sexily.

"Mmm, Dai, you look so hot when you pant like that." I moved myself, kissing his lips again.

He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders, holding me slightly above himself. I frowned.

"What's up, Batman?"

"I don't have much time here, Ely." He hesitated. "I kind of have to be somewhere."

I furrowed my brows. "Is that all I am to you? A cheap, quick fuck, whenever you feel the need? That's disgusting. You _can't_ be Dai, he'd never treat me like a whore."

He sighed. "Ely, you know fully well that I love you, and cherish every moment we spend together. The intimacy is just an added bonus. Nothing more. Nothing less."

I smiled, giving in. I could never stay mad at him. Especially with how sweet and kind his words are. I questioned him with my violet gaze.

"I don't have much time with you." he repeated. "So we have to do this quick."

I kneeled back, seating myself on his knees. I playfully unbuttoned his jeans, slowly dragging down the zipper. To my surprise, Dai clamped his hand around my bony wrist, wrenching it away from his groin.

"Mmm, Dai. I want you ..." I groaned. He didn't loosen his grip. Confused, I asked. "What's wrong?"

His stare was strangely sort of ... searching, as he continued to restrain my wrist. "I want this to be good, Ely."

"That's what I was doing, Dai." I replied impatiently. "I was going to suck you for awhile, till you're lubed enough to fuck me. Sound good enough for you?"

He shook his head. "No, Ely. I want it to be different today. I want you to fuck me."

I blinked. "You do?"

He nodded, loosening his grip on my wrist, guiding my hand to his waistline and slipping my fingers under the hem of his boxers.

"Make it the best fuck I ever had."

I nodded. smirking. "I'll try, Batman." I pushed him back down on my bed, slowly sliding his jeans down his hips. I teased myself, watching the denim slip down his smooth, pale, slender thighs. With a jerk of my wrist, his boxers were off, and he was nude before me. I smiled sweetly, leaning up so that our eyes were level.

"Batman?"

"Yes, Ely?"

"Could you please roll over?"

"Mmm, Ely, I think I could." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips, before pushing me off himself and rolling out from under me, laying on his stomach. I leaned over him, stripping off my jeans and boxers, remaining on my hands and knees as I popped three fingers into his mouth. I watched, heavily interested, and aroused, as he sucked on them. I reluctantly pulled my hand back, wanting to watch him suck on my fingers for much, much longer.

"Are you ready?" I whispered, kissing his neck.

"Fuck yes." He replied.

I nodded, sliding the first finger in slowly and gently.

"Ely, just do me." Dai growled.

"Ooh, so we're demanding now, are we?" I teased. "You need to learn the rules of being bottom. I am in charge now. You gave away your dominance to me, so I call the shots. I decide what happens. Understood?"

He laughed. "All this back-talk is really sexy, Ely."

"Yeah, yeah. Quit trying to bribe me." I lowered myself down on top of him, pushing myself into him before pausing, waiting for him to get used to the foreign object inside him.

"Move." Dai snapped, beginning to become somewhat impatient.

"Patience, Batman. Wait, like a good little dog would." I taunted, snapping my hips forward suddenly, flinging my head back and moaning loudly.

"I'm not a dog. I'm a vampire." He argued.

"You're - aaahh - way too sexy to be a dog." I thrusted into him again, the waves of blinding pleasure wracking my body mercilessly. He writhed beneath me, and I was struck by the need to pleasure him as well.

I squeezed my hand between the matress and his sweaty groin. I groped around for his cock, fondling him in time with my thrusts.

He thrusted lightly into my hand, creating a rhythm. I continued pounding into him, finally locating what I had hoped to find. I nailed his prostate again and again, roughly squeezing his cock before he came, staining the sheets. I continued thrusting into him, until he tensed around me, his muscles tightening and putting immense pressure on my cock. I saw stars as the farmiliar feeling of orgasm washed over me, overtaking my senses. After I rode out the rest of my orgasm, I leisurely pulled out of him, rolling off him. I inched closer to him, and he wrapped one arm around my scrawny form. I placed my arm across his chest, letting it sit just below his X-shaped scar. His hand laced in mine, and we laid there, in a peaceful silence.

The combination of sweat and semen began to rapidly cool, making me feel very cold. I snuggled closer to Dai, yearning for more warmth. I got warm and comfortable, my head resting on his chest, his arm still around me and his hand still holding mine tenderly. I was about to drift off, before Dai spoke.

"Ely, there's something I need to tell you." He murmured.

"Hm?"

"Y'know that thing that happened two weeks ago?"

My head snapped up, my gaze locked with his.

"Well ... I put myself out there to save you."

"Dai, you're not dead!" I yelped. "You can't be! I mean-"

"This is against the rules of being a vampire." He interuppted me. "Do you know what this means?" He gestured to the scar on his chest, over his heart.

I shook my head.

"I died saving you, Ely. I gave my heart to you." He explained. "Sacrificing my life. That is the ultimate confession of love for a vampire. To give up immortality and life altogether for another person. It's part of the rules. My heart is now yours." He sighed. "In the last two weeks, did you ever wonder how you lost so much weight, got so little sleep, yet still didn't die?"

I shook my head again.

"That's because I gave my immortal heart to you. You can't die. Not unless you give your heart to someone else, by dying for them." He frowned, unconciously, placing his hand over his scar. "This is just a reminder to me that I can never love another person, other than you, or I'll be eternally damned to hell. You possess my immortal heart, so you alone hold my forever undying love."

Tears prickled the corners of my eyes, and I clung to him tighter.

"W-what can I do, Dai?" I whispered. "How can I live without you?"

There were a few thoughtful moments of silence, during which this question seemed to be frozen in air. Dai sighed.

"For starters, you could wake up."

I sat up abruptly, my eyes wide, my heart racing, and my breath coming out in strangled gasps. I could feel the wet stickiness in my boxers, and sighed, registering merely a wet dream. A fantasy. Well, at least it wasn't a nightmare, for a change.

I got up, all sleepiness lost, stripping off my clothes as I went. I noticed I was still laying on the couch when I woke, and I was fully clothed. I sighed. So it _was_ just a dream.

I entered the bathroom, about to strip off my boxers, the last article of my clothing, and step into the shower, when I noticed something. Something in my reflection had caught my eye. I looked into the mirror closer. I gasped when I recognized it.

There was the black outline of an X, directly over my heart. It only differed from Dai's, in that it was just a marking, like a tattoo. His was a scar, that had appeared to have been cut into his flesh.

I fell to my knees, crying a combination of tears of joy and tears of sorrow, wondering about the fine details of such a vivid dream.

_Had it only been a dream, after all?_

**The end.**

**I was working on this for really long! Hope it's good!**

**Sensei out!**

**--End transmition.--**


End file.
